An air bag has been developed as an air bag system for reducing impact of the collision on the side of a vehicle and prevention of a driver from being thrown out of the car in the roll-over accidents. In the actual operation, the air bag should retain gas pressure (internal pressure) caused by the explosion of the inflating agent for a predetermined period, and a coating composition exhibiting lower viscosity and stronger adhesion compared to the conventional coating composition is required.
Various silicone rubber compositions for air bag have been used for the purpose of forming a rubber coating on the textile surface.
For example, Japanese Patent No. 3945082 discloses a coating composition only containing wet silica, and JP-A H05-25435 discloses, an organosilicon compound containing epoxy group. JP-A H05-98579 discloses a coating composition containing an organosilicon compound having isocyanate group as an adhesive component, and JP-A H05-214295 discloses a silicone rubber composition for air bag prepared by mixing an addition curable composition containing an inorganic filler, a siloxane resin, and an epoxy group-containing silicon compound, which exhibits good adhesion to the base fabric. JP-A 2002-138249 discloses a silicone rubber composition for air bag prepared by adding an inorganic filler, a siloxane resin, an organotitanium compound, and an alkyl silicate to an addition curable composition, which exhibits excellent adhesion to the base fabric when cured by heating for a short period.
However, when used for air bags, these compositions were not satisfactory in the low viscosity and adhesion to the air bag base fabric required in the coating of the air bag.